Hedgehog Titans
by alienschnitzelblast
Summary: A Teen Titans and Sonic The hedgehog crossover. This is my first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic so no negative reviews please. Thanks.** **Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say it, I don't own Sonic or the Teen Titans.**

(On Mobius)

Sonic was running across Green Hill to get to Eggman's base before it was too late. His feet are crashing against the mud sending it everywhere. He bounced of a tree and crashed into a robot making it fall backwards. He needed to get the Chaos Emeralds.  
(Flashback)

Sonic was in a forest just walking actually beginning to tour the place instead of trying to save it. Just as he was about to take a nap, he heard someone scream for help. He looked over to see a fox being chased by an Eggman robot. "Man I never get a break" he said while he shook his head. The robot cornered the fox. Just as the robot was about to attack sonic did a homing attack and sliced through it. It exploded and pieces went flying everywhere. The man came up to Sonic and said "Thank you, thank you very much. How much do I owe you?" he gasped out. "Don't worry about it" he said. And just as he was about to run off, a card started falling from where the robot was. He snatched it in mid-air. A hologram came up revealing ol' Furface himself. The hologram said in a calm tone "Ahh Sonic, it seems like you've once again destroyed my miserable excuses for robots. No matter, I now have all 7 of the Chaos emeralds, the world will me mine in a matter of hours. Until then, take care hedgehog." When the message ended, sonic was racing towards Green Hill.  
(End Flashback)  
When Sonic finally reached the base he saw Eggman at a computer. Without looking back Eggman said "You're too late. With a push of this button, I will have unleashed ultimate energy making me their ruler". When Eggman was done blabbing about his plan, he looked up to see Sonic juggling the Chaos Emeralds.

" When you were telling me about your plans I got the chaos emeralds" Eggman just stared at Sonic with a grin. " CHARGE" he screamed in about 2 seconds Sonic was dodging robot attacks. They were shooting at him from everywhere. He would either home attack the or let them get hit by another ones bullets. When he got hit with one, the emeralds all fell in one spot. "NO" they both said simultaneously. They started to glow, sonic grabbed them but it was too late. Chaos Control happened. The emeralds scattered all across Mobius. And sonic was gone.

(Sonic's POV) I woke up in a strange place with a lot of buildings. It must be earth, but this isn't Station Square. Where am I? I looked around and saw a chili dog stand. "Alright, I'm hungry" I came up to the stand and said "I'll take 15 dogs please" I looked at the guy behind the counter and he looked scared. He ran off. "I guess it's one of those make-your-own chili dog stands" I made me my lunch and put the money on the counter that I kept in my quills last time I was here. I walked off.

Just as I was walking down the street I finished my last chili dog. Just then I heard someone scream "TITANS GO"

**Well what do you think? Again no negative reviews please. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here is chapter 2 on my story. Please enjoy. Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans or Sonic The Hedgehog. If I did, TT would have 10 seasons by now.**

(Sonic's pov)  
"TITANS GO", was all I heard before I got with a blue blast. Once I got back on my feet, I looked up and saw five people in front of me. One of them was half robot, half man. With robot parts everywhere except half of his face, and under his shoulders down to his elbow. He had a red mechanical eye and his robot parts were blue.

Another one had green hair, skin, and eyes. He had a black spandex jumpsuit with a giant purple stripe on the middle, and a white belt. He had large pointy ears too. He looked like a giant baby just threw up on him. Him.

Another one I couldn't tell much. She had a dark blue cloak and you couldn't see her much. She has a white face, that part you can see from the cloak. Her eyes are also glowing white.

Another one had a purple halter top with a mini skirt and really tall purple boots. She was orange with long red hair, and her eyes and fists are glowing green. They looked like they were storing up energy.

The last one had spikey black hair, probably due to hair gel. He was holding a bo-staff in his hand. He had green rubber pants, a black and yellow cape, a yellow utility belt, and a red shirt with an "R" on the left side of his chest. Must stand for "Robotnick."

"I'll decide to keep quiet for now. I still don't know what Robuttnick is up to." I was brought back into reality when the strange orange girl shot a green disk at me. I quickly jumped up and dodged it. I came for a homing attack at her. Bot unfortunately, my homing attack is slower than me, the cyborg tried to catch me but both of his arms came off from my quills. he yelled "MY ARMS".

I hit the orange one. The guy with the hair gel yelled "STARFIRE". So her name is Starfire, I was about to attack the one with the cloak, but she yelled "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS". Suddenly I couldn't move. "Great" I thought. "She has psychokenesis". Then I saw a disk wit an "R" on it and a green tiger coming towards me. Then everything went black.  
(3rd person pov)

When he woke up he was still in the street. "Cyborg, what do your sensors say it is." said Robin. Cyborg replied with, "They say he's a hedgehog". "A hedgehog, I can handle this" said Beast Boy. He transformed into a hedgehog and said "Hey, who are you and who do you work for?". Sonic decided he had enough and said, " You do realize that I speak English." Beast boy changed back and everyone was shocked. Beast boy said " Well now we know that dude." He said embarrassed.

**Well what do you think. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. Sorry I've been gone. Before you start hating me, I had some things to take care of. Disclaimer: I already said it.**

"Yeah well know we know that dude" Beast Boy said embarrassed." Please, is it not weird that the earth hedgehog is not supposed to talk or be the color of a gradgfutr?" Everyone stared at Starfire with a confused expression. "Well yeah, he's not supposed to be blue or talk. What's your name an-" Cyborg cut himself off. Sonic was eating a bag of chili-dogs.

He was eating them so fast, it beat at how fast Cyborg could eat meat by a landslide. Beast Boy just stared at him with a disgusted look on his face. "Dude, how can you eat that stuff." "Easy. Grab, put it in your mouth, then swallow." "But what about "the chewing?" Starfire asked. "I don't need to." "O.K., never mind that. My name is Robin." While pointing to the others said "This is Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. What's your name?"

"You're kidding right? I only saved the world a million times. (Sigh) I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog" "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG? Dude I'm your biggest fan. Why are you here? Where are the Chaos Emeralds?Have you ever gone Wherehog after the planet broke apart? Have yo-" Raven cut him off by using her dark magic and putting a muzzle on him and said "We've heard of you. We're also heroes." She said in her usual monotone.

"Then how come you guys never got involved when the world needed saving?" "We weren't the Titans back then. Now explain to me this. Why are you here in Jump City?" "The Titans? What kind of name is that? never mind. That's what this place is called? Sounds more like it belongs to kangaroos." "Oh great. Not another Beast Boy." "But friend Raven, he does not look like friend Beast Boy?"

Sonic explained to them how he got there. And he also explained to Cyborg how to eat so much chili-dogs. "So let me get this straight. It's time for another adventure?" Exclaimed Beast Boy. "Yep. Pretty much. I'm gonna head out. I need to see if Ye' Royal Egghead is here too." With that he rushed out of the room.

"So, who wants pizza?" Raven shot him a glare. Sonic was walking down the street thinking "Well maybe if I keep looking through jump, I can find him. Although considering the emeralds power. He could be any where." He was interrupted from of his thoughts by an alarm.  
(Sonic's POV)

I rushed over to see a bank being robbed by a guy in a yellow suit. I went over and said "Hey, how are you. I'm good. I'm about to take down some weirdo in a yellow suit." He responded with "I am Dr. light. The greatest villain in the world." "I'm 100,000,000,000 times faster than light. So, I'm gonna win." Before he even had time to breath, I grabbed him and ran to the nearest jailhouse, put him in a cell, signed all the paper work, and fled back to my spot in less than one second. After two minutes of standing there stretching. A gust of wind blew and it was strong. Must be the wind from when I started running. "It's about time."

The "Titans rushed to where I was. I quickly said. "There was this guy named . I took care of him and put him in jail." I saw something flashing in the distance. "Be right back." I ran at normal jogging speed over there. I heard Cyborg say "There's a massive energy signal coming from over there!" I quickly thought "A Chaos Emerald"

**I'm thinking about quitting this story. Someone (who shall remain name-less) has pointed out to me all my mistakes. So I'm thinking about cancelling this until I'm more experienced. What do you think? Say in the reviews. If I get more "continue" votes, then I'll keep going. **


	4. Author's note

**Hello everybody. I've decided to NOT cancel Hedgehog titans. Thanks to the following authors**

TheSonicChic.

krikanalo.

And LusayLu182.

Here's a suggestion for stories for the STH fans:SA2 story dark, by LusayLu182. SA2 story: hero, also by LusayLu182.  
Pirates, by TheBlurredLine23. Sonic adventure 3:Sonic's story(There's also Shadow and Silver's story) By Melissa98.

For the TT fans: Pet and owner by Thisisentertaining. And stories by InspectorOfFluff.

**Sorry this isn't a chapter for the story. Just letting you know I'm not canceling. Later. (If I made you mad, you can tell me in a pm)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. Here is a new chapter. Me: I'm sorry, but Disclaimer can't be here today. He's been kidnapped by Slade and Eggman. (Disclaimer walks in) Disclaimer: Uuuuggghh. I don't own Sonic or the Teen Titans.(I chase him around the room)  
**(Sonic's POV)

I headed over to the site. I was greeted by a glowing green object surrounded by tons of people. I made my way through the crowd. Some people ran off screaming at my presence. I picked it up and examined it carefully. It was definitely a Chaos Emerald. I said after a few minutes "Alright, a Chaos Emerald" Just then Starfire came up to me and asked "Why would a fellow hero want an emerald that creates 'the chaos'?" I replied with " Well it's... it's not really... it... it's complicated" I just gave up and walked away.

"Well. Looks like I'm on my way home. CHAOS CONTROL" I teleported up. When I opened my eyes again, I only made it into the clouds. "Ah, chili-dog." I said before I started falling. When I came into view of the city, I spindashed in mid-air and headed /straight for a building. I could hear screaming down here. I clung to the building and quickly jumped off. When I got to the ground, the "Titans" were staring at me. "What happened up there?" "Yeah dude. Weren't you supposed to like, be on your planet?"

"I guess I need all seven to get to a different planet. But I'm not entirely sure that all of them are here on Earth. If they're all in this city, heck, this would be my lucky day." Robin said "I think we might be able to help" He flipped open this yellow... whatever and said while looking at the screen "Kid Flash." Then someone in a yellow and red suit with red hair and things on his head that looks like wings. Suddenly appeared behind Robin, tapped his shoulder while saying "What?"

Robin, after that, took out something from his belt and held it at the redhead's neck. The device looked like a bird. It was black with a yellow tip that looked lie a birds beak. The wings were also like blades. After a few seconds, he put it down and said "Why did you do that?" He sounded annoyed. "Just play-" He cut himself off. "Who's this... thing?" "Name's Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." I replied.

"I'm Kid Flash, fastest teen alive." After hearing that, I decided it was time for a race. "Wrong, wrong, and extra wrong. How about a race?" He just smirked and said "Okay you're on." Robin ran in-between us and said "Let's wait 'till we find someplace where we can set up cameras."  
(Scene Break)

We were at a grassy field. Cyborg was the referee. He yelled "OKAY, I WANT THIS TO BE A NORMAL RACE. RUN THREE LAPS AROUND THE FIELD. AND, 3,21. GO." We rushed off. When I finished I looked at them and said "I win" Then KF appeared next to me and said "You didn't even move." "Check the cameras" We put it on the slowest mode possible. When we looked at them it showed me running around the field 20 times, me going off screen and coming back with a marker and drawing a moustache on KF's face. Getting a bag of chili-dogs and sitting down at the finish line and eating them all. And the speed on the camera wasn't able to go slow enough, it made me only seem like I went as fast as a normal professional track runner. It made me seem slow. I did all that before KF could even move.

Raven just said in a monotone "Anyone else surprised there was no wind?" Just then, a huge gust of wind blew. "There it is" I said. KF just ran off in humiliation. I decided it was time to go. "Well, let's go." They led me to this huge tower on this small island. We headed inside and I was amazed. There were hallways everywhere as far as the eye could see. Or as much chili-dogs I can stuff in my mouth. Wow, what is it with me and chili-dogs today?

"You can sleep in the guest room. It's on the 3rd floor. Door 13j. It says it on the door" Said Robin. I ran over there and hopped into the bed. I was ready for a nap. I took the Chaos Emerald out of my quills and set it on a desk. Then I fell asleep.  
(Morning)

I woke up to the sound of yelling. I went into what I guessed was the main room. I saw Cyborg and Beast Boy yelling at each other. "NO WAY GREEN BEAN. I'M NOT EATING THAT TOFU STUFF." "AND I'M NOT EATING MEAT, TIN MAN." I tuned out the yelling and made my way to Raven in the corner and asked "Do they always do this?" I was just woken up so I'm not myself. "You have no idea." She replied. I went over and sat on the floor next to the couch. "Good morning friend Sonic. Do you wish to tell us of your adventures on the other planet?" Starfire asked.

"Not right now" I replied. "I haven't slept for a few days and I was just awoken from my sleep. I just want to go back to it." I went too my room. What caught my attention was that the Chaos Emerald was glowing. That means a Chaos Emerald is nearby.

**What do you think? Please read and review. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go throw Disclaimer in a pit of lava- I mean** bye!


End file.
